a little something in between
by Holy Lucidity
Summary: As thing's begin to settle down for Gray Fullbuster, someone else makes an appearance in his life. That person is someone he will soon grow to love in more ways than one. This is a Gratsu fanfic. Warnings of NSFW, triggering scenes and yes rape.
1. Late nights

Chapter 1

"So a newbie is supposed to be showing up in a couple of days huh…"

Layers of documents were laid around a wooden desk in the center of the room, a small light illuminating the figure that was currently standing at the desk. Not much went on in that office apart from the usual office work he had to do. He did two jobs, one was the job he was currently doing at the local nightclub and the other was at a hair salon. He was only called in at night or when they were low on staff during the day at the nightclub while at the hair salon he was usually called in two days a week.

He maintained his schedule well and he didn't particularly mind it either. He always showed up for work when he was called in and never missed a day unless he was really sick, which happened rarely, or if there was some sort of event he had to attend which there never was much going on in his daily life. At the moment he was at the nightclub filling out some documents since his boss asked him to earlier that day on the phone.

"The newbie is supposed to arrive in a week or sooner is what the document says…." He mumbled as he skimmed through the papers in his hands. He heard from his boss that someone new was going to be joining them soon in the nightclub, acting as one of the dancers. What was written on the document suggested that the guy was a male, his boss had told him that he hired the guy because he seemed like an 'interesting' person. Whoever the guy is, he must have made a pretty good impression on his boss if the guy called him interesting.

"No name..? Do these documents not have his name listed at all?" He wondered, his brows furrowed in irritation as he flipped the paper on it's back side to see if he was wrong. The backside of the document held a lot of information about the man but not of who he was or what he looked like. Either his boss met him in person or this guy is pretty secretive and doesn't want anyone to know too much about him.

A knock on the door followed by a gruff voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and averted his eyes from the documents to the door wondering who could be there. "Gray! You in here?!" The knocking on the wooden door was louder than before as it rang throughout the room. The ebony haired male rolled his eyes as he moved from where he was standing to the door and opened it, revealing a large buff blonde with an irritated expression on his face.

"What is it? I was doing the documents like you asked." He asked rather rudely, not caring about the tone he used.

"Don't use that kind of tone on me. Did you fill out everything and check over that document I told you about to make sure I didn't miss anything?" The blonde haired man grumbled lowly as he took up the rest of the door frame.

"I did and I couldn't find anything about him really. Did you meet this guy in person? I assume you did since you said he was interesting." He gave the blonde a look as he waited for his answer. It wasn't bad to assume his boss did meet him in person. This guy must be something special if he was called interesting by Laxus. Laxus barely gave people compliments, much less call someone interesting, he was very picky on who he chose and Gray knew that.

"Yes I did meet him in person. He was an interesting fellow that was for sure. You will be able to tell who he is right away by his odd hair color, he said it's natural too." The blonde spoke in thought as he talked about the 'interesting' male he met the other day. "He is a dancer, his dancing was very eye catching. He asked me if he could work here since he said he needed a job, he convinced me with his dancing indefinitely. I didn't really catch his name but he said we would find out when he shows up so I'm just going to wait."

"Wow, the almighty Laxus is actually praising someone! I never thought I would see the day!" The ebony haired male mocked causing the blonde to growl lowly at him.

"Enough of this. You are needed on stage now, it's almost Lucy's break time." His boss ordered before giving him a curt nod and leaving, Gray stared after his figure as he ascended down the hall. The male sighed as he went back to the desk to sort the documents into small, neat piles. He gave the documents one final glance before leaving them to go do his shift.

He passed by some of his coworkers when he was going to the elevator. He pressed the down key on the panel and waited until the light above dinged green. When it did, the doors opened to the small space where he would be taking to go down to the bottom floor. It was surprisingly empty, but it meant it was easier for the male to get to the bottom without any distractions. He pressed the button that would take him to the main floor and waited as the doors closed shortly after he entered. Some elevator music began to play as he waited patiently for the elevator to stop. No one really came in or out as the elevator went directly to the main floor.

Gray sighed as the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator and onto the carpeted flooring. His eyes scanned the area around him as his eyes landed on many different people, most in lace like clothing. Usually the people that came to the nightclub wore skimpy clothing that showed a lot of skin, sometimes even their private areas.

He shrugged as he went to the backroom behind the stage which was located farther down from the main entrance of the building. He caught a glimpse of one of his colleagues, the blonde wonder known as Lucy, dancing to the beat of a song on the stage, her hand gripped the pole tightly as she moved her body almost like a ballerina, a very sexy ballerina that is. The audience she had gathered around the stage had hollered in excitement as she moved with grace, her hips swaying to the beat before she twirled around the pole.

She was wearing dark red lingerie with her hair tied up to low pigtails which attracted a lot of greedy eyes from the audience. She only had a dash of makeup on her face that didn't hide the natural beauty she had. Sometimes Gray wondered how she became so gorgeous growing up.

The ebony male shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as he walked past the stage to the backroom, not bothering to look at Lucy for a second time. He stopped in front of the door that read 'staff only' and wrapped his fingers around the brass door knob. He opened the door slightly, revealing some of his colleagues changing into various outfits, most of the outfits were some type of lingerie. He walked in, not minding the people changing as he went to one of the hangers for male outfits to get himself ready.

Gray was a male dancer, there weren't many male dancers considering the female dancers were more favored. More guys showed up to the nightclub than girls so there were more female dancers because of that. One of the many popular dancers that Gray had seen earlier was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. She captivated many guys with her charms and her dancing. One look from her causes guys to literally melt in their seats.

"Hey Gray, getting ready for your performance after Ms. Heartfilia?" A woman with long platinum colored hair asked, her bangs were held up by a black tie that settled a bit above her forehead. She was wearing a red strapless dress, though it was hung up by a pink bow around her neck.

"Oh hey Mira, you are right I'm getting ready for my performance since Laxus made me." Gray huffed as he began to strip himself of his clothes after finding an outfit he wanted. The girl named Mira smiled warmly beside him before she began to speak.

"Laxus can be a bit pushy but he does it because you mean a lot to him." Mira chirped, not minding the ebony haired male changing in front of her.

The dancers were quite used to changing in front of each other that they didn't really care anymore. The only thing in the back room were hangers for outfits, some stalls for changing which only the newbies really used since at first they were shy and some drawers and big mirrors. There was also a makeup station in case they felt they needed makeup to impress which Gray didn't usually go there since he felt like his looks were good enough to bring in some cash.

Like what was explained, the back room doesn't hold much.

To the far right of the entrance to the backroom is the stairs leading to the stages. There are a few stages on the first floor in the nightclub so people can always be entertained. How they got to those stages without going through others is simply because there are different pathways leading to those stages.

Luckily Gray was stationed to the nearest one.

"Well he sure doesn't act like I mean a lot to him." Gray replied grimly as he grabbed the outfit he had picked out. He picked out some dark blue leather trousers decorated with silvery sequins that ran down the sides of the trousers. He discarded his clothes off to the side before putting on the trousers with little to no difficulty.

The trousers were skin tight on him, making it so that you could make out any curves on his lower half though he didn't have many curves since he was a man, it didn't mean that the audience couldn't see some things.

"He may not show it but he does care. I have to go to my station, see ya Gray!" She gave him a mischievous wink before leaving Gray to himself as he finished getting himself ready for his shift.

"I don't get why she's saying that, Laxus is as pushy as can be and he doesn't care what he has to do to get what he wants." Gray mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comb it somehow. He didn't feel like using a comb for his hair since it just spikes a bit on the ends anyway.

"Hey Gray, your up!" A blonde called as she walked slowly down the stairs, her hips swaying seductively as she looked Gray up and down. "Nice pants."

"Oh shut up Heartfilia." He growled in response as he rolled out his shoulders before trudging down the path towards the staircase that led to the spotlight.

"Aw… poor little Gray is hurt." She cooed as the male stopped beside her like a wooden pole.

"How about you watch it and stay out of my way." He scowled before bumping shoulders with her on his way to the stage. He walked up the wooden stairs, he could feel the blonde's eyes boring into his bare back as he made the final step. She didn't say no more as he left her in the backroom by herself.

He stepped onto the stage, the lights slowly dimming as he began to move towards the pole. He was going to have fun with this, dancing was something he liked doing.

He reached his hand out and gripped the pole, the coldness of the pole sent shivers down his spine. The crowd in front of him turned to face him, the light illuminating his features for everyone to see. His audience was fairly big this time which surprised him but also excited him more.

The music slowly began to play as he got himself into a stance, one looking like he was tipping a hat over his eyes.

Once the music started getting to the words of the song, Gray began to dance to it, his hips swaying to the beat as the audience before him watched intently at his moves. He jumped onto the pole and wrapped one leg around it as he threw his hand in the air and smiled devilishly at the crowd, earning him a lot of screams and squeals from the crowd. He twirled his body a bit on the pole as only one of his legs and one of his hands supported him on it before he jumped down and landed before them.

He slowly stripped himself of his dark blue leather trousers, leaving him in nothing but a black thong that he had to wear for this occasion. The light shined on his body like how the sun shines down on humans, revealing his muscular torso and now his bare legs for all to see.

The lights slowly switched to a dark crimson setting which lit the ebony male's heart ablaze. He licked his thin, chapped lips in excitement as a new song began to play, one that was slow and sensual.

He began to grind on the metal pole before he threw his legs upwards and hooked them up high, causing him to be upside down. He had practiced this technique for awhile and perfected it after two months of practice. He quickly used his hands to grip the bottom of the pole before unhooking his legs, causing them to fall forward.

Normally this would hurt someone but Gray used it to basically do a not-so-great flip on the pole. He soon landed and heard ladies scream while men were catcalling him.

He grinned at his crowd and gazed upon them. As he looked them over, someone caught his eye. Though it was dark he could just barely make out someone's bright pink locks in the room of many horny adults.

Before he could do anything else his shift had ended and now someone else had to take his place. His grip soon left the metal pole as he began to walk back to the backroom. He gave the crowd a final glance, noticing those pink locks again before he turned his head back as he was now hidden away from the crowd by the curtains covering the area that led to the backroom.

"Nice job in there Gray! I knew you could do it, maybe you scored some hot ladies for yourself tonight!" A familiar irritating voice graced his ears as he bit back a scowl.

"Loke, what is it that you want today?" Gray asked in annoyance as he walked down the dark wooden steps into the backroom. The damn bastard Loke was leaning against the wall near the changing stalls while smirking cockily at the male dancer.

"Relax, I'm just taking your shift Gray. You deserve a bit of a break, don't you?" He grinned rather playfully as he slowly walked up to the ebony male.

Gray noticed Loke was already dressed in skin tight, white trousers held up by a black belt and a dark red tie around his neck with a white fedora. Dark red sequins ran down the pant legs and around the cuffs and waistband of the trousers. These trousers weren't made of leather though like Gray's were, they were made of a softer material.

"Why did they ask you to take my shift anyway?" Gray wondered aloud as the butterscotch haired male walked directly past him.

Pulling a Lucy.

"Because it's obvious I would have the audience swoon over my hot bod!" He laughed teasingly making the now angry raven haired male shoot him a glare. Loke dismissed the male with a flick of his wrist before he walked up the wooden steps, ignoring the fuming Gray behind him.

Gray just stayed where he was, not bothering to move until he was certain that Loke had left. When he was certain the male wouldn't come back he went to where he had put his clothing. His clothing was left on top of the black wooden dresser as he stripped himself of his leather trousers.

He pulled on his short sleeved white shirt with black slacks before putting on his white socks. He grabbed his brown loafers and slipped them on before he started tying up his shoelaces. He quickly finished and got up to put his leather trousers back on the hangers before leaving to the door. He opened the door and gave the backroom one final glance before stepping out of the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

He walked towards the entrance of the building, ignoring Loke's dancing and the screams of excitement in the audience whenever he did something kinky. He was about to reach the large double doors before something caught his eye, a certain head of hair that is.

Pink.

That's what he saw in the audience was a head of pink. Before he could say anything, the said person turned his head to face him like he noticed Gray was staring. His leafy green eyes glinted in mischief as a slight smirk tugged on his lips. Gray could slightly see a bit of his tooth, it seemed inhuman.

As he was about to say something, the mysterious male turned his head back to face the front and disappeared amongst the crowd, leaving a dumbfounded Gray to stare after where he had just been.

That man seemed to have intrigued him but he had to leave. He had an early shift tomorrow at the Hair Salon, he didn't have a day off like he had wanted. He opened the door to the outside and stepped out of the building, the sudden feeling of the cold wind hitting against his body made him shiver.

He walked down the dark, empty streets by himself to his house. He lived twenty minutes away from the nightclub so it wasn't a big issue for him to walk on his own. He soon got to his house and walked up his driveway to his door. He swiftly grabbed his keys that were in his pants pockets and brought them out, exposing them to the cool air. He brought his key up to the lock and shoved it in before turning it to unlock the door. The door unlocked with a click before he wrapped his hand around the brass handle and opened it.

He sighed as he got in and had softly shut the door behind him. He didn't bother going to his room as he strolled over to his soft leather couch and collapsed on it in exhaustion. He was tired from his shift and just wanted to relax. He slowly closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. His story

Chapter 2

"Damn you're tight as fuck!" A man growled roughly as he continued his pace while moaning. Below him was a pink haired man with rather sharp looking teeth and leafy green eyes hazed in lust. He sputtered nonsense as the man thrusted harder than before.

"And you're… as small as a babies.. ahhh~.. dick! I have had better, I expected… more from you..!" The pinkette laughed in between moans causing the older man to glare down at him. He snarled loudly and smacked him upside the head, hard, causing the pinkette to let out a hiss of pain.

"I'm going to make you remember this body whether you like it or not! You will come begging for more when I'm finished ya' slut!" The blonde haired man spat as he reached his hand down and gripped the pinkette's throbbing cock. He tightened his grip causing the male to cry out in pain as he roughly jerked him off.

"You… sack of horse shit..! Like I said, I have had… better! This is…. nothing…!" He choked out the words as waves of pleasure had hit his body hard. He could feel a deep sensation burning in his stomach as he was close to his climax. He focused all he had on that feeling as he closed his eyes and had let out a shaky moan, causing the man above him to grin in satisfaction. The male soon came all over the bed as he couldn't hold it in anymore, but that didn't stop the man above him to continue thrusting in his asshole.

"You have spirit I admit that, but soon you will accept the fact that you need me!" The pinkette couldn't protest as the overwhelming pleasure filled his body. The night continued as so with neither of them stopping until one of them had passed out.

"Aaaaaaahhh…!" The blonde man yawned loudly as he stretched. He noticed his arm was lying on top of the pinkette's bare stomach. He glanced over at the man beside him in bed and smiled. He knew this man was only sleeping with him for money, he was a prostitute after all, but it still didn't make him feel any less towards him.

The blonde's name was Sting, that's what he was named by his late parents. It was a funny name but he never had a problem with it. He had a thing for both genders which meant he was bisexual but he already loved someone anyway.

He loved Natsu.

He knew Natsu was poor and needed the money, it was precisely why he even fucked the blonde last night because he needed the money. Sting agreed to pay him one hundred in cash if they had a hot night together in the hotel which they have already had. They have fucked many times, this being like the twentieth because Sting couldn't get enough of the boy. He wanted the pinkette to be his and his alone, he didn't like the him having to fuck others for money but he knew the male had his reasons.

Natsu always liked to spit out insults while they fucked, saying Sting's dick is small or saying he fucked better guys to make the male go rougher. All the pinkie liked was punishment and that's what the blonde would give him if he asked but instead he thinks insulting him would get the reaction he wants.

Soon enough the pinkette began to stir, he yawned loudly, his sharp white canines showing as his mouth got wider before he suddenly closed his mouth and brought his fist to his eye. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyelids with his hand as he began to get up. He ignored Sting's lingering gaze as he set his bare feet on the floor and got out of bed, his bare back in full view. He bent down and got his scattered clothes on the floor and put them on quickly, not caring that Sting was in the room. After he was finished, he turned to Sting and held his hand out for what he wanted.

"The money like you promised?" He asked rudely as he held out his hand in front of Sting. The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to the night table and grabbing his wallet. He opened the brown leather wallet and fished out a red paper bill with one hundred written on it. He handed it to the pinkette and watched as he folded it nicely before tucking it in his jean pocket.

"I wish you could love me, then you wouldn't have to continue this life that you are living now." The blonde sighed deeply as he shifted in the bed. The pinkette pressed his lips into a thin line, not daring to say anything as he knew where this was going.

"I know it wasn't your choice, so why don't you love me? You wouldn't have to live this way anymore, I could give you anything you ever wanted Natsu… I make enough money that you would be well fed and well cared for! So why not?" The blonde questioned as he locked eyes with the pinkette. His lapiz blue eyes held love in them but also sadness and jealousy which made the pinkette even more confused about why the blonde loved him so much.

"Sting I have explained this before, I don't love you. We only fucked so many times because you paid for it to happen. When I finally get a job, hopefully I won't need to fuck anyone for money anymore." The pinkette finished as he turned towards the door. He began to walk to the door only for him to be shoved roughly into the wall, earning a hiss of pain from the sudden contact.

"I can't let you leave... not like this.." Sting mumbled as he pinned Natsu to the wall. He smirked as the pinkette struggled beneath him, after all the pinkette was a few inches shorter than him.

"Sting, let me go!" He yelled at the blonde as he struggled against his grip. The blonde tightened his already harsh grip causing the pinkette to yelp in pain.

"I'm tired of these games. I'm having you no matter what, even if it means I have to make you my slave! I hate it when you have to go fucking others and I hate it when you decline my offers! I don't want to have to force you but it seems it's the only choice I have!"

"What part of 'I'm not interested' do you not understand!? No means NO!" A sudden burst of energy coursed through the pinkette as he pushed back his attacker. Before the blonde could fully register what had just happened, Natsu kicked him in the balls and ran as fast as he could out of that room. He heard Sting let out a howl of pain before the thud of something falling onto the carpet. One thing Natsu knew is that the dick is any guy's weakness, hit that and the guy would be immobile for a while. It gave him enough time to get away from any male attacker that's for sure.

He raced down the halls and slammed the doors to the stairs open. He was on the fifth floor of the hotel and he didn't care at this moment if he bumped into someone, he needed to get out of there.

He flew down the stairs in a hurry, sweat was beading down his forehead as the floor numbers past by him in a blur. Soon enough he came down to the first floor and flung the door open. He ignored the curious stares of people passing by as he ran towards the exit. When he finally reached the exit, he pushed open the doors and stepped outside, letting out a sigh of relief.

He knew it wouldn't be long until Sting went searching for him, that guy always found the pinkette one way or another. Natsu didn't want to be a prostitute forever at all, that's why he did end up applying for a job because he didn't want to just be a fuck toy for the rest of his life.

He applied for a dancer/stripper position at the Fyenna (Fee-en-a) nightclub, he somehow had ran into the boss of the establishment just two days ago and asked if he could apply. The boss wanted to see what made him so special so he showed off his moves. He had done many types of dancing before like hip hop or tap dancing but he loved pole dancing, it was something that was fun for him.

Sadly he couldn't dance for awhile after he was sent to jail for selling drugs to minors when he was eighteen but he had his reasons for doing so. He wasn't doing so well financially, so he asked his older brother Ignia for help. His brother gave him a bunch of drugs and told him to sell those but he specifically told Natsu to not get caught.

His older brother Ignia was also a drug dealer who often got a lot of money from selling drugs. His whole drug dealing business made it so he had a lot of money from how much he charged people for them. Ignia had never gotten caught like Natsu however.

Because Natsu got caught he was sent to jail. Luckily his sentence was only two years long but it still wasn't great for him at all. The people in prison weren't nice to him after all.

Because of the fact that the majority of the inmates were male, the inmates often fucked each other or raped other people in the prison. The males there were horny bastards and they actually made Natsu's experience in prison pretty bad.

Because of Natsu's looks, they often raped him and did other things to him, it made him change into someone else entirely. Towards the end, Natsu actually did enjoy what they did to him, his body got so used to their treatment that it started to become pleasurable for him. The whole experience changed his sexuality altogether as it made him crave for dick.

No he's not gay, not fully anyway.

He still likes females and because of his prostitution he would be fucking females anyway but that didn't mean he didn't like guys. The only reason why he's even a prostitute is because he needed the money.

After he was released, he barely had anything but his bank card and some clothes. It was only a year ago he was released. He couldn't find his brothers anywhere and he didn't have anyone to go to, he was utterly alone.

He ended up living on the streets and sleeping with random people, thus where he met Sting.

He was sitting outside of some random store, eating some candy he had bought with his last bits of change. Sting had caught sight of his miserable state and approached him wearing a black tuxedo and an earring on his left ear.

It turns out that day he had come back from a funeral, his late father Weisslogia's funeral to be specific. Weisslogia was known to have owned a huge company that sold many types of vehicles and Sting was the next head to take over that company.

The blonde was rich as fuck so why would he even approach a poor guy like Natsu in the first place?

Let's take a look back.

1 year ago

"Stupid candy! I wouldn't be eating this shit if I never went to jail! I just need some fucking money right now, maybe I can grab someone and fuck them or something..?" The pink haired male sighed as he ate the remains of his chocolate bar. He wasn't in good condition at all, living out on the streets was hard. It was hard for him to survive and he contemplated on killing himself for awhile but decided not to. He didn't want his brother Zeref catching wind of this, then again Zeref was already disappointed in him.

Disappointed that he followed under Ignia's footsteps and got caught.

He wondered how his family was doing or if Igneel was still alive. His mother died when he was but a child but his father lived on. The last time the pinkette had seen him was when he had gotten ill. A few days later, Natsu was caught dealing drugs to young children and was sent to prison. His father most likely had heard the news and must have been very disappointed in him.

He wouldn't be surprised, who wouldn't be disappointed in him?

As he scarfed down the rest of the chocolate bar, the doors to a nearby store had opened, the pinkette noticed a handsome looking blonde walking out of the store with a briefcase in hand. He had a black tuxedo on that seemed like it had no wrinkles whatsoever with shiny black shoes and white gloves. He had an earring on his left ear that had a blue crystal hanging from it. His sea blue eyes made him want to swim in those depths but he wasn't going to allow himself to fall for that guy.

Not one of those filthy, rich assholes!

The male scowled at the sight as he turned his head facing away from the blonde towards the road. Cars flashed by as the sound of footsteps came closer to him, pattering in the rain. He thought whoever it was would simply walk past him and ignore his existence but it seems that wasn't what happened. The blonde he was scowling at walked over to him until he was above Natsu since Natsu was sitting down.

The pinkette felt a sudden presence behind him, causing him to look behind him only to be met by shiny black shoes and spotless, black pants. His eyes lingered on the shoes for a while longer before he glanced up to meet the gaze of the owner of those shoes. This guy must have wanted to beat him up.

Or so he thought.

The blonde rested his palm on Natsu's hair and began to ruffle it in amusement, causing the pinkette to snarl at him. Who would go up to a random person on the street and pet them? He certainly wouldn't do that, that would be really strange. Then again what wasn't strange about this guy? Everything about him seemed strange at first glance. What was he after?

"What do you want? I was perfectly fine by myself!" The pinkette snapped as he hit the hand the blonde had rested on his head. He glared at the blonde as he watched his next move. He wasn't about to let this rich asshole do what he wanted with him.

"I just wanted to see how you were, jeez! Am I not allowed to worry at all? What's a pretty thing like you living out here in the streets anyway?" The blonde sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets, eyeing the pinkette curiously. He has seen homeless people on the streets but never someone like him. He thought that the pinkette would actually look way better if he's all cleaned up with a fresh pair of clothes. Something in him had interested the blonde and made him want to help this guy out.

"I have no money so I'm out here. I don't know where my family is nor do I know anyone so what's the point? I have just been living as some prostitute for awhile now just trying to make a living since I can't seem to get a fucking job without getting denied!" The male hissed through gritted teeth, giving the blonde a hostile look. He wasn't just going to let his guard down then and there. He has been living on the streets long enough to know who to trust. Why would this blonde be anyone different?

"I don't mind you living with me for awhile until you can sort yourself out. I can help you if you will let me." The blonde promised as he reached out his hand to the pinkette. The male stared at his hand with a strange look before shaking his head and shoving his hand away.

"I don't need your help! Go help some other homeless trash! I'm not that fucking desperate!" He snapped as he got up from where he was seated on the sidewalk. Before the blonde could say anything, the pink haired man ran away from him towards God knows where leaving the blonde by himself.

The blonde stared after his still retreating figure in a daze. He wasn't just going to let him leave him like that. He was going to find him again and make sure that he would at least live with him until he was better and could finally get himself together. It would just take some time.

"Oh, lookee here!" The pinkette breathed at the sight of the wellness center looming in front of him. He often went here for free food. People like him that were homeless were always given a free meal and a warm place to stay for only a certain amount of time before the place had to close for that day.

His feet had taken him there and that's when he realized he was starving. He didn't think Sting knew that he often went there to eat but hopefully he wouldn't come to that place, he just wanted to eat in peace.

He approached the wellness center as the doors began to open, they were automatic anyway. The doors had opened revealing a clean room with rows of tables lined with chairs. Some of the tables were occupied while others were not, making it easy for Natsu to find a seat for himself.

He stepped inside the room, the smells of baked potatoes and meat filling his nostrils as he went over to the front desk.

"Oh Natsu! It's been a while hasn't it?" A girl with round red glasses and light purple hair hung up in a ponytail greeted cheerfully. He often saw her when he came by, sometimes it would be someone else though but he got along with her the best out of all the others that managed the front desk.

"Hey Laki! So what's cooking today?" He asked her as he leaned his tanned forearm on the counter, interest could clearly be seen in his features. He wasn't interested in her like THAT! He was just interested in having a conversation with her, that's it.

"We have baked potatoes and vegetable stew with some chicken on the side!" Laki smiled as she clapped her hands together in excitement and bliss. That girl liked eating, he knew that much from her behavior. Sometimes when not all the food was eaten she or someone else would just eat the rest since they didn't want it to go to waste. He had seen Laki eat a lot before, sometimes he wonders how she can stomach it all?

His stomach growled in pain as thoughts of food came into his mind. Maybe he should eat first and question Laki's appetite later?

"That sounds awesome! I want some now actually, my stomach is hurting!" The pinkette whined as he brought his hand to his stomach and clenched his shirt. The nerdy receptionist rolled her eyes sarcastically before smiling. She turned on her heel and retreated into a place that Natsu couldn't see behind the desk before reemerging with a plate in her hand.

"Take this obviously! Forks and knives are on the table where you go to get the food. Everything is on the table so get what you want." Laki explained before handing him the plate. Natsu simply thanked her before she pointed to where the food was located.

The food was set up on a long table that could seat at least ten people. A big metal pot glistened in the light that shone down on it and beside the big pot was two large plates, one held potatoes and the other held chicken. He strolled up to the display of food and grabbed the tongs for the potatoes with his free hand.

He put two potatoes on his rather large white plate and a big piece of chicken with it. For the last bit to satisfy his appetite, he grabbed the ladle that rested on the side and scooped up some vegetable stew, not too much and poured it on his plate.

His plate was rather large so he wasn't worried as he put the ladle down and grabbed a knife and a fork before going to find a seat somewhere in the room. He found a lone seat in the corner that wasn't occupied and rested his plate on the covered wooden table. He pulled himself a seat and sat down in the plastic blue chair.

"This looks delicious!" He commented as he brought out the fork and knife and began to cut some of the chicken into bite size pieces. He stabbed his fork into one and brought it to his mouth. He chomped down on the chicken, his taste buds being filled with the juices as he smiled in bliss at the taste. He continued munching on his food, ignoring the sound of the doors opening and a gruff voice talking to the receptionist.

As he finished his chicken, he looked up from his meal and noticed Laki was looking at him with a worried look plastered on her face. Beside her was a tall buff man with metal studs all over his face. He had spiky long, black hair and dark red eyes. It complimented the intimidating aura he had. He narrowed his eyes on the pinkette as he caught sight of the male.

What does this guy want and why does it have to be him?

The man approached Natsu, a spark of mischief was visible in his crimson red gaze. The pinkette shivered in fright but put up a brave font to look like nothing was wrong.

At least, it wouldn't look like anything was wrong on the outside.

"Hey there kid! I got 'somethin I wanna ask 'ya!" The weird man laughed causing Natsu to ease a little bit. Maybe he wasn't going to beat him up?

"And what's that exactly?"

"I want you to join my gang. We have been looking for some… fresh meat." The way the man had said those last words made a chill crawl up the back of his spine. Something about that guy didn't make Natsu feel comfortable, it made him feel wary.

Whoever he was, he had better not be affiliated with the 'Vulture'.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I beat 'ya until you pass out!" The man cackled. His eyes held an insane look in them, making Natsu wonder if he's high. Before the male could reply, a fist had made contact with his face causing him to fly back until his back hit one of the chairs.

"Natsu!"

"Don't worry Laki, I'm fine! Leave this dipshit to me!"

"Natsu you idiot! You aren't well enough to beat this guy!" And she was right, he wasn't. He didn't have enough energy to fight him but he was willing to try. To at least save his food. That's all he wanted.

Natsu quickly got up and lunged for the buff man causing the man to stagger back. When the male felt his fist connect to the enemy's jaw, he felt a wave of confidence consume him, only for that to immediately be taken away from him as the man hit him hard in the head.

"Yes! There is a strange man and he's hurting one of my customers! Yes! Please! Hurry!" The pinkette could hear the nerd panicking on the phone while he felt dizzy. He staggered on his feet as he felt like he was seeing stars.

Because of the injury, it was hard for him to fight.

His head ached from the amount of force the guy used on him that it was messing up his sense of direction. He could hear the man laughed insanely as he strode up to the staggering pinkette. He grabbed a fist full of Natsu's hair and dragged his head up to meet his gaze. He grinned wickedly seeing Natsu in pain and a bit of fear.

"Aren't you a little dipshit? Your punches were fucking pathetic you worm! Even an elementary schooler could hit harder than that!" The drug dealing looking man sneered. Natsu wanted to avert his eyes away from this man but he couldn't, not when he was forced to look at him. The man continued laughing as he slung the boy over his shoulder.

"Let me go you fuck tard before I skin you alive!" He warned though the only response he got from his 'kidnapper' was a chuckle.

"Quite a sharp tongue you have there! Let's see you put that tongue to use in your new home! You won't be barking for long, rat!"

"OH FUCK YO-!!" The pinkette was cut off by a few blaring noises outside the wellness center. The man that had him on his shoulder quickly shot his head to the front entrance and eyed it suspiciously. Before he could say anything, a loud voice boomed from outside.

"HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"Fuck this shit! Don't tell me that bitch called them here! I need to fucking bail!" The man cursed as he dropped Natsu onto the ground. The male grunted as his back had hit the cold tiled floor while the man quickly broke a nearby window and fled. The pinkette groaned as he held his head but his headache didn't stop the words that he had heard.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'M GETTING YOUR ASS NEXT TIME YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Natsu didn't want that experience again, not from him. He may not be scared of many things but he was never almost kidnapped by someone before. Even the guy who loved him wouldn't go that far so why?

The question repeated itself in his head as many other figures began to surround him. He could hear Laki's crying in the background but he was too tired to say anything.

Maybe a little shut eye wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
